As a column base joint connection for a building, there is one which rigidly joints column bases of columns that the building has to a foundation, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-2777. That is, the column base of the column is rigidly joined to the foundation; displacement of an intersecting angle between the column and the foundation is made smaller than that in the case of a pin joint; and consequently, deformation of the entire building can be reduced.
In addition, when a simple beam is hung over a large span, a beam having a large cross section is required in order to reduce bending deformation of the beam. In this case, the beam has a large size and a large weight.
Consequently, in the prior art, there have been methods adopted in which a beam is of a trussed structure or a lattice structure and the beam is reduced in weight by converting a bending force exerted on the beam to an axial force, the beam is reduced in cross-section by applying prestress on the beam, or the beam is reduced in cross-section by forming the beam to be a suspension structure.